Just a Simple Story About a Witch and a Lamp
by The Neon Catz
Summary: Monthly Writing Contest: March. Rated T because Soul Eater.


In a secluded place somewhere in an alternate dimension of Nevada, a jumble of witches were gathering. Chatting amongst themselves, they traded juicy gossip, mainly about one thing.

The one thing that everyone wanted to know about was the little witch Maba had picked up the day before. Everyone wanted to know why Maba had been so generous and caring, and how she managed to find the little girl.

The information was supposed to be a secret, but knowing witches, they had pried it out in some way or another.

The said witch was hiding in the corner, shivering quietly, even though it was extremely hot outside. Her medium-length pink hair swung in the warm breeze as her tanuki dress hung slightly swinging as well.

Unlike usual, Maba was nowhere to be seen at the meeting's start time. Hushed whispering continued, this time everybody wondering where the old witch leader was.

The little witch looked at the variety of others mulling about, occasionally mingling, wearing various animal dress. She tugged at her own outfit. The old crone who brought her here had shoved it over her her, and flung a hat at her as well.

She didn't mind much, as the clothes were pretty, but even she knew that something was strange about everybody here, including her.

Everyone seemed to be looking at her; she could see out of the corner of her eye. But why?

Her thoughts were sharply interrupted as a tiny witch wrapped in a cloak stepped up onto a platform.

"Nyamu."

Everybody there dipped their head respectfully to Maba.

"We have gathered today to invite in a new young witch. Kimial Diehl, please step forward."

Kim, the young witch from before, stepped forward nervously. What was going to happen? Would the initiation hurt? Thousands of more questions floated through her head, but didn't say say them out loud.

All around, Kim heard sly mutters, asking each other if Maba-sama truly had kicked the bucket.

As Kim stood on one of the steps of the podium, Maba whacked her with a long stick she had taken out of her many layers of cloak. Kim stepped up to the top with Maba, shivering slightly with nervous tension.

Raising the same stick as if to shush the crowd, she informed them, "Yes, Kimial Diehl is a scrawny, ugly, no-good little brat. You all are correct."

Kim pouted, unaware that it would earn her another whack and a cackle from the crowd in the next few seconds.

Maba continued. "But however, she is a tanuki witch," she stated, gesturing at the dress. The crowd oohed and ahhed over her with the newfound information. Tanuki witches were very rare.

"Her powers of healing and regeneration, although occasionally considered unwitchlike, will aid the witch community in the many years to come." Maba shifted her cloaks, showing off an evil smile, yellow teeth glinting.

"Do not treat her _too_ harshly. But I won't mind if she's a little bit banged up..." the old crone added, and disappeared with a swish of her cloak.

Almost immediately after Kim tentatively stepped down from the podium, she was surrounded by a horde of witches. A witch with a black hoodie and a snake tattoo stepped up first.

"Bang her up, eh? What do you say we do a little more than banging her up, Eruka, Mizune sisters?" she asked, rapping Kim's head with her knuckles quickly.

A witch with blue hair and a froggy hat nodded alongside five witches hiding in trash can dresses, almost like rats. The blue-haired witch, probably Eruka, stated back, "Yes, Medusa Gorgon."

With that, she proceeded to take out a tadpole shaped object. "Tadpole bomb!" she yelled, throwing it right at Kim- or at least, where Kim had been seconds before.

"Dammit!" Medusa yelled. "Where did that bish go to? Arisa, Risa, Eruka, and Mizune, find her, and _bang her up_!"

The whole 'gang' scurried off, looking for Kim in every nook and cranny of the place.

* * *

"Medusa, it's no use. Kimial Diehl has exited the city, and Maba'll have our heads if we exit just to capture the new recruit."

...

...

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

At that very moment, Kim was standing very confused in the middle of a desert. _At least it's quiet here,_ she thought to herself, giggling over the dramatic change of scenery.

"What'cha giggling bout?" A small voice asked from behind her. Kim jumped three feet in the air in surprise. Her heart nearly stopped.

"Wha!" she screamed in fear. Calming down, Kim thought about the situation. "Wait, what are _you_ doing here?" She stepped back and crossed her arms, staring at the other girl.

She was a stereotypical japanese girl, probably about seven years old, the same as Kim. She had simple black hair and dark brown eyes.

After a few moments, the other girl spoke up. "What are you staring at?" she asked, leering forward slightly.

Kim's cheeks burned tomato-red, and stuttered, trying to think of a suitable response. "I-I... umm... I..."

The girl laughed. "Well, that's no way to be living your life, is it? Staring at random strangers and stuttering responses? Tsk, tsk. Oh yeah, I'm Jacqueline, Jackie for short. I'm a demon lamp, and I'm learning all about that stuff at DWMA," she added on.

Kim tilted her head and giggled. "I'm Kimial, Kim for short." For some reason, Jackie felt like someone Kim could trust, totally unlike Maba and the other witches.

"And what's with the funky dress?"

Kim hung her head. "I don't really want to tell anyone," she whispered, sitting down and curling up into a ball.

Jackie leaped down and sat in criss-cross-applesauce next to Kim. Using a soothing tone, she comforted, "You can tell me anything. I won't laugh and I won't tell anyone else."

Kim furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

Settling down, Kim began to tell her entire story to Jackie, starting from when Maba abducted her. "So, I just ran and found myself out here. With you. I may or may not be exiled from the witch city, though," Kim concluded with a sigh. "I have no place to go."

Jackie blinked, and patted Kim on the back. They both thought for a moment, before Jackie lit up with a smile. "I know! You can live at DWMA with me!"

"Huh?"

"Death Weapon Meister Academy, created by Shinigami-sama," Jackie explained.

Kim took in a breath. "So, you mean I should become a meister? They would never accept me; I'm a witch!" she cried out in despair.

Jackie grinned. "No one will need to know. Besides, you can be _my_ meister!"

"Do you promise that you'll stay with me forever?"

"Yes, I promise."

* * *

_A/N: YES I KNOW THIS DEFIES CANON BUT WHATEVER_


End file.
